dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBx: Tezzeret vs Bastion
Description NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! As Tezzeret planeswalked to an unknown plane, he found the ultimate treasure: Robots, Machines, even powerful Warriors he could hire to defeat the Gatewatch. But a certain Nature-Loving Mech dares to stop him. Will this Transformer gun down ol Tezzeret, or will he make machines more powerful than him even without Etherium? Interlude NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D! B! ''X! '' Beginning Location: ??? Time: ~4615 in Mending Standards. As Tezzeret escaped to more unfamiliar territory, he looked around. Yuck, he thought. Just Natural Life; something Nissa would like... But before Tezzeret could think about anything else, he looked around, and found a self-automated Turret aiming right at him. Ol Tezzeret turned around, but the Turret fired away. Tezzeret used his Etherium to make a wall that stopped the hailfire. After the Turret was clean out of ammo, it transformed into a Construct Sentry called Bastion. It was the last of its kind, and Reveres Nature, like Tezzeret does with Progress. Tezzeret: A Construct? In Simic Combine style?! This is NOT the way the Multiverse works, Trash heap! Tezzeret then used his etherium to configure, and convert the Bird in Bastion's hand into artificial life, control it, and then crushed the formerly natural lifeform, horrifically. Bastion then pointed his finger at Tezzeret accusingly, in beeps, & dashes. Tezzeret took this as a challenge, and prepared to fight. Tezeret: I may have lost to that fool, Liliana Vess of the Gatewatch, but I will never lose again! ' ''NEVER!!! ' The Fight 'HERE WE GOOO!!' '' Bastion transformed into a Turret and fired away. Tezzeret easily tanked each and every round, casually for that matter. Bastion found out, and transformed back into a mech; just as Tezzeret forced each round out of his wounds. Tezzeret: Fool. Do you really think that will stop me? Bastion only made indecipherable beeps & boops. Tezzeret created a giant sentry unit. That, & Bastion fought each other as Tezzeret felt victorious. Robots had no way of beating Etherium Constructs he thought... Until... RATATATATATAT... The construct fell by Bastion itself. Not wanting to lose, Tezzeret tried, and make an Army of Myrs to settle the score. Bastion easily stomped on a handful of them, but the rest easily forced Bastion to the ground. Feeling victorious for real, Tezzeret gloated in his throat that a gentle giant like Bastion would never survive a zergrush of little robots... But a minigun from Bastion annihilated the entire horde. Tezzeret: Hmm... I misjudged you, construct. However, that won't happen again... As Bastion used his ultimate to fire away, Tezzeret created a robotic dragon in record time. the clash was immense! Then an explosion occurred in the area. Tracer detected a giant anomaly in the area. Tracer: Tracer to Winston. It seems a cataclysmic force has occurred in the area. Standby as I get in... Winston: This is Winston, permission is granted. Watch out, Tracer... As the dust cleared, Tracer approached the area, seeing Bastion in scraps, and an unknown entity lying on the ground. Tracer knew he was alive, and before he could planeswalk, Tracer simply headshotted Tezzeret, after all the damage he tanked. Tracer then returned to Winston about the anomaly. She simply stated that we are NOT alone, hinting that it wasn't just Talon, it was another group that needed to be stopped. The two then researched as a result... DBX! Results/Credits Boomstick: Man... I thought ol Tezz was going to win this! This DBx... IS A DRAW Next Time Sinon: When I first met Kazuto Kirigaya, I was deathly in fear of guns. No longer having this trait, I wander ALFHeim as a catgirl, with archery abilities surpassing even Hawkeye of MARVEL Comics... Kazuto-san... I wonder where you are now... I know you like Asuna Yuuki and all, but I do too, and so do your other lovers. Kirito... Wherever you might be, we all miss your company... VS Genji: Hanzo-san. Hanzo: Genji... Genji: Just remember, our conflict hasn't ended yet. When you return, we'll decide the destiny together... Hanzo: I understand. I'll take my leave now... Genji: To where? Hanzo: ... ALFHeim, for personal reasons... Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:TCG vs Videogame themed DBXs Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Technology themed DBXs Category:Gun vs Magic Themed DBX Fights Category:BMHKain Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength